What to do?
by iloveelifromdehgrassi
Summary: Adam, Eli and Fitz are falling for each other but they try to hide their feelings from each other. How long can they keep their feelings in check? Slash. If you don't like then don't read!
1. Chapter 1

**My last new idea for today**

**It's a Fitz-Adam-Eli story**

**I read this one fanfic called baby benji it was different and I liked it so I wrote my own little story of their relationship. **

**So enjoy! **

**By the way if you don't like then don't read!**

**Adam POV**

What to do? I'm attracted to my best friend and my enemy. You have Eli who fights for what's right and then you have Fitz the boy who fights to get his anger out. But, there was something that attracted me to both of them was it Eli's smirk or was it the spark I felt when Fitz touched me? I know they will never feel the same way about me but these feelings won't go away.

**Eli's POV**

What to do? I'm attracted to my best friend and my enemy. Adam the sweet boy who don't care what people think about him and Fitz the misunderstood boy who wants friends but has a hard way of showing it. I swear I see Adam blush when I compliment him and see Fitz show a real smile when I look at him. But, then again my eyesight has never been the best.

**Fitz POV**

What to do? I'm attracted to my enemies. I love the way they stand up to me and up for each other. Adam and Eli, when I think of them I smile not an "I can't wait to beat them up" smile but a real one. I don't tell anyone about these feelings because someone will try to bully me and that will NEVER happen. I keep these feelings a secret because I know they won't return them. I'm a bully. No one likes a bully.

What to do!

**This is what I got so far so what do you think?**

**Remember if you don't like then don't bother telling me…**

**REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter!**

I couldn't pay attention to Mr. Molter as he taught the math. Not when I had Fitz and Adam on my mind. I mainly have Fitz on my mind since he was sitting directly in front of me. I wonder how his lips feel against mine as I run my hair through his short hair-

"Mr. Goldsworthy!" yelled Mr. Molter. "Are you paying or staring off into space?" he asked.

"Sorry, I was staring off. What did you say?" I asked.

"I said I want you to tutor Mark" he said.

"Who is Mark?" I asked. Fitz turned and looked at me.

"That's my real name" he said.

"Oh…ok" I said. Then the last bell for the day rang and I stood up gathering my stuff when Fitz started talking to me.

"So… where do you want to meet up at?" he asked.

"We can meet up at the Dot" I suggested looking at my bag scared that if I looked at him I might blush.

"I kind of got banned from there so, how about your house?" he asked me.

"Um sure, here's my address." I wrote it down and handed it to him and looked up at him and he was smiling.

"Ok, see you at 6?" he asked.

"Yeah see you at 6" I said and then he walked out. When he smiled my heart stopped beating and I felt like I wasn't breathing anymore like he took all the oxygen out of the room when he left. I walked out and went to my locker to find Clare leaning against it. 'Time to pretend' I thought to myself.

"Hey" I said and then I leaned down and kissed her and she kissed back. To me our kisses felt like when my grandmother kissed me. It felt weird I guess.

"So what are we doing tonight? Watching movies at your house or walking around the park? She asked.

"I can't tonight" I told her as I closed my locker. I looked at her and she looked sad.

"Oh, I didn't know you were busy…"

"Tutoring a classmate in math" I assured her.

"Oh can I come over after and maybe help you with your French" she said seductively.

"Nahh, maybe tomorrow" I said starting to get annoyed.

"Ok maybe tomorrow. Can I still get a ride home?" she asked.

"Sure can" I said taking her outside and opening her door.

We sat in front of her house making out. Then finally she went inside. I faked smiled and waved until she went inside then I drove to my house to find my parents gone like always. I walked in took off my shirt so now all I had on was a tank. I looked at my clock and decided to watch some TV until Fitz came. About an hour later there was a knock at my door. I paused my show and got up to see who it was. I opened the door to see Fitz standing with his hands stuffed in his pockets and the rain in his spiky hair.

"Can I come in?" Fitz asked. I didn't realize we were still standing in the doorway.

"Uh yeah come in" I told him as I moved out the way. I closed the door pushing my feelings aside and I walked back in the living room where Fitz was sitting and pulling his math work out of his bag.

"Let's get started" I said sitting down.

After helping Fitz for hours Eli knew he was getting irritated.

"Ugh! I hate math!" yelled Fitz slamming his book close. "I'm not good at it!"

"Math is hard but you have to keep practicing and it will get easier" I said trying to calm him down. He stared at me and leaned forward and kissed me.

**Um what do you think?**


	3. Chapter 3

I sat there shocked but happy at the same time as Fitz pressed his lips against mine after I recovered from shock and returned the kiss. Even though I didn't want to I had to break the kiss so I could get a breath.

"Wow" Fitz said. "I mean that was better than what I thought it would be."

"You thought about kissing me?" I asked kind of curious.

"I think about you a lot. In fact when I see you with Clare it's not you that I want to hurt…it's her." He grabbed my hand and intertwined our fingers together. "I want you to be mine and no one else's"

"Really? I want you too but I don't want to hurt Clare, she's my friend"

"I don't know how long I can wait before I just tell her you belong to me" he said protectively.

'Sigh' "just give me two weeks before you do anything crazy" I basically begged him. He looked down at me with his soft brown eyes **(Fitz does have brown eyes right?)**

"Fine, two weeks then I'm stepping in ok babe" I smiled at what he called me.

"Alright, let's get back to work" I said pulling away from him.

"Ugh! Do we have to I'd rather sit here and watch T.V. with you in my arms."

"As tempting as that sounds we need to do our work"

"Fine"

We began working on our homework and then 30 minutes later there was a soft knock at the door. I looked at Fitz and he just shrugged.

"Be right back" I told him. I walked to the door and looked through the peephole to see Clare standing on the other side if the door.

'Crap' I thought as I opened the door and smiled.

"Um, I know you are tutoring someone but, I had this idea for our video project we have to do so I came over to-"

"Sorry but he's tutoring me and I have no idea what I am doing so your idea is going to have to wait" Fitz interrupted her from behind me. I felt his hand resting on my lower back.

"Oh. Wait, are you guy's friends now?" she asked. I opened my mouth to answer but, Fitz beat me to the punch.

"Yeah we decided to set aside our differences and try to be friends"

"Well that's good. I'll leave you two alone to do your work and I'll see you tomorrow" she said before leaning in and kissing me on the lips. I felt Fitz tense up behind me and his fingers dug into my side which caused me to lean to the side trying to escape the pain. Clare pulled away with a huge smile on her face and I smiled even though my side was throbbing. She waved to Fitz and then ran back to her mother's car and drove off.

I turned to Fitz after I closed the door.

"What the hell was that?" I asked angrily.

"She freaking kissed you and you kissed her back"

"What did you want me to do? Push her off and tell her I don't want her anymore because I'm in love with the guy who almost stabbed me two months ago" I said as I started to get pissed. "I told you to give me time to break it off with her . I want you not her… wel not as a girlfriend but as a friend but I doubt that's going to happen after we break up" I finished and turned to leave only to be pulled back into his chest.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you"

"Ok"

"Eli-"

"I know you're sorry Fitz and I forgive you just don't let it happen again ok?"

"Anything for you babe"


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok so i am done with this story.**

**If someone wats it they an have just let me know.**

**Peace :)**


End file.
